Using the reaction microcalorimeter as a tool to obtain kinetic as well as thermodynamic information, reactions of biomedical importance involving enzymes associated with cell membrane will be studied. Cholinesterase (multiple forms), activities of the liver mixed function oxidation sequence, ATPase (Na ion plus K ion stimulated) and adenyl cyclase are included.